battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Liy
'Liy '(pronounced ˈ"laɪˌi" or "lie-ee") is a contestant in Battle for BFDI and a former member of team Death P.A.C.T.. She originally appeared as a character in the joke video "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!", in which she was brown and white instead of light blue, with this appearance returning in Fortunate Ben when she is eliminated. Liy, being a light switch, has the ability to toggle her switch. She first appeared onscreen in animated form in Getting Teardrop to Talk, when she asks Tree to help her get Teardrop to talk. Appearance Liy appears to be a plastic light switch from the front and a wooden switch from the back. Her front side is a periwinkle blue, and her backside is a brownish-orange color with her switch being a light yellow. Personality Liy can be seen as a multiple sided individual, as she has many different character traits that are seen throughout the series. Liy is seen as somewhat of a pushy and rather manipulative contestant, similar to Golf Ball. She can be seen trying to force other contestants to do what she wants, like trying to make Ice Cube wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords, or by trying to get Clock to form a truce with her. However, Liy can also be seen as a curious individual, who manipulates others in the search of knowledge, such as wondering what TD has to say, or wondering what was at the top of Bell's string. In addition, she can also be perceived as a contestant attempting to be kind, who wants to make up for her murderous past. She was seen saving the lives of various contestants, and she has in fact saved 2753 lives. Liy could also potentially be an irritable person, as she can become angry quite quickly in some ways, such as when Ice Cube decides to stop helping her, and when she discovers she had the most votes. She also gets very cranky when she's bored as seen in "Enter the Exit". Coverage Pre-Battle for BFDI Liy made her debut in "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". She was seen briefly when Michael Huang shook the camera at a light switch on a wall. Battle for BFDI Liy made her animated debut in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". In it, she asked Tree to hold Teardrop's jaw open while she fiddles with her vocal cords in hopes of making her talk. Tree declines the offer and "leaves". Ice Cube later appears, and Liy asks if she is cool. Ice Cube is unsure, but Leafy interjects and says Ice Cube is cool, along with everyone else. Liy asks Icy again if she wants to help her make Teardrop talk. Ice Cube says "Yeah!" and she and Ice Cube fiddle with Teardrop's vocal cords. They immediately start playing around with TD's vocal cords, and Liy says she can almost hear Teardrop's voice. Bracelety is seen cheering Icy, and Clock asks her why she's condoning Ice Cube's "torturing" of Teardrop. After Clock's argument with Bracelety and Fanny, he tells Liy to stop trying to force Teardrop to talk. Liy refuses, and then Clock asks Icy if she wants to stop. Liy interjects that Icy should make her decision, but Ice Cube says she wants to stop. Clock appreciates Ice Cube's decision, but Liy becomes frustrated with Ice Cube and says she thought that Ice Cube was cool. Icy apologizes and continues along with Liy to try to make Teardrop talk. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Liy glared at Foldy when Black Hole freed her from the Jawbreaker. Liy bought one quadrillion (1,000,000,000,000,000) cans of fork repellent in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". The fork repellent Liy bought in the previous episode momentarily turned her to a fork magnet in "Today's Very Special Episode", which was why she can't do anything. In "Fortunate Ben", it is revealed that Liy has saved 2,753 lives, out of the 2,763 Death P.A.C.T. has saved in total. She is later eliminated with 7,553 votes and gets sucked into Four. In "Enter the Exit", she is seen in the EXIT along with Pencil, Leafy and Bracelety. She ponders when Four is coming back. Pencil doesn't know when, and states that he disappears "sometimes". Liy says that her question was a rhetorical question, but Pencil tells Liy she made an error. Liy says that she's bored because the four students inside the class had to do the same worksheet 50 times. When Pencil says that the many things the students have to do is to have an "appreciation ritual" for Four, Liy says that the "ritual" is not math. When Bracelety finishes her work, Pencil sighs because break time had just begun, but Liy reiterates that the break time was not for her, but for Bracelety. When the males who were eliminated but were not sent came into the class, Liy says that they aren't Four. Liy is shocked that Loser was eliminated. When 8-Ball and Stapy announce they want to get out of the class, Liy tells them they just got in. Her rejoining audition is admitting that she made a mistake prior to her elimination, and tells the viewers if they didn't vote for her, her team name would not make sense anymore. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she and the other EXITors ponder on what lies behind the locked door behind Pencil's seat. Stapy teases her, but she hits him and tells him the door is locked. Just before Liy uses one of Stapy's staples that she had just made into a lockpick to exit, Four appears and tells the EXITors to sit. Since she was sat behind Roboty, Liy can't be seen through Four's perspective, However, she still does not rejoin. She angrily asks why people does not support her. When 8-Ball asks her if she is saddened because she did not rejoin, Liy proclaims that she isn't and that she has found her "next adventure". Votes Trivia * Liy's other body when she pressed herself is identical to her body flipped vertically. * Liy is one of three characters to appear in "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". The others are Foldy and Stapy. **She was also the first out of the three characters featured in "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" to be eliminated. * Liy's voice in Getting Teardrop to Talk is slightly pitched up (possibly to differentiate it better from Lightning's). This is either fixed or replaced in Lick Your Way to Freedom, where her voice is unaltered. ** Her voice is again pitched up in Enter the Exit, when she says "You guys just got here!" to Stapy and 8-Ball. * She has admitted that she had killed someone, and also said it felt disturbing. * She was the first contestant eliminated in 2018. *Liy is one of nine contestants to do the Four pose at the beginning of the BFB intro, the others being Spongy, Grassy, Bomby, Barf Bag, Stapy, Coiny, Snowball, and Eraser. * Liy is one of the few characters who have never survived an elimination; the others are Bracelety, Loser, 8-Ball, Dora, and Stapy. * She is the first contestant voted off who isn't voiced by one of the Huang brothers. ** She's also the lowest ranked contestant voiced by Sabrina Barba. *She is the second newbie in a row to get eliminated. *She is the 4th female contestant in a row to be eliminated. *She is the third contestant in a row to be eliminated with a name ending in "y". * She is one of the only non-human characters on the show that isn't named after her appearance (the other being Loser), though her name might be a pun on "light switch". * In BFB 5, it was revealed that she can change herself into her past design from BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! * She is the only female character that hasn't died yet. ** Loser also hasn't died. See also *Liy/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Sabrina Barba Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Females Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:BFDI APPISIOTE 2255555555!!!!! Category:Articles with featured videos